Vehicles such as various construction machines and mining machines, for example, excavators and dump trucks, operate at civil engineering work sites or workings of mines. There is a technology for causing a vehicle to run at such a working by setting travel conditions of a travel path on which the vehicle runs at a monitoring station, and giving a travel instruction in accordance with the travel conditions from the monitoring station to the vehicle. The travel instruction is to instruct the vehicle to run at a predetermined speed limit in a section of a certain travel path, to instruct the vehicle such that the vehicle decelerates to run in a section of a certain travel path, to instruct the vehicle to stop at a point on a certain travel path, and the like. As a technology for limiting the speed of a vehicle running on a travel path, for example, Patent Literature 1 describes a travel control device including upper speed limit setting means for setting an upper speed limit in part of a section of a travel path, and instruction means for giving the vehicle travel conditions including the set upper speed limit associated with the part of the section as a travel instruction, where the vehicle runs the travel path in the part of the section at speeds that do not exceed the upper speed limit if the instruction means gives the travel instruction.